


Tozier And The Night

by 1AlyssaEime1



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/M, Featuring Pennywise The Dancing Clown and Georgie Denbrough, Richie is bisexual, Set in 1990
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1AlyssaEime1/pseuds/1AlyssaEime1
Summary: Sarah Night moves to Derry, Maine into a small apartment with Beverly Marsh. Sarah joins The Loser’s Club and then finds out her crush, Richie Tozier, is in the club too. Richie and Sarah fall in love and then begin dating. The Loser’s Club is once again under threat of attack against IT/ Pennywise The Dancing Clown. They all work together to finally defeat IT. But Sarah Night has one of the most deepest, darkest secrets a human could have.





	1. Sarah Night Moves to Derry

Sarah Night walks down Canal Street in Derry, Maine. She holds a newspaper clipping in her hand. ROOMMATE WANTED! BEVERLY MARSH IS SEEKING A ROOMMATE. The clipping also has some other information for Sarah. She also holds another clipping. 7 KIDS SAVE THE DAY!. The clipping features an article and a big picture above. Beverly Marsh stands next to a tall and skinny boy named Bill Denbrough and they are holding hands. Next to Bill, stands a skinny boy in thick-lensed glasses. The name ‘Richie Tozier’ is printed underneath him. 4 other boys stand around them in the photo. 

Sarah continues walking until she reaches the apartment building. She walks up the stairs and rings the doorbell of the Marsh residence. Beverly Marsh opens the door with a bright smile while her short, red hair glows in the burning Summer sun.   
“Hi, I’m Beverly Marsh.” She says.   
“Hi, I’m Sarah Night.” Sarah replies.  
“How is that spelt?” Beverly asks, curiously.   
“Night?” Sarah asks.   
“Yeah.”  
“Opposite of day.” Sarah replies. Beverly nods her head. She leads Sarah through the apartment and shows her to her new bedroom.   
“This was my dad’s room before he died.” Beverly says.   
“Did he die in the bed?” Sarah asks, worried.   
“No. He died in the bathroom.” Beverly replies.   
“How, if I may?” Sarah asks. Beverly hesitates a second.   
“I killed him with a big piece of ceramic. I busted his head with it and he bled to death.” She explains. Sarah stands looking shocked and horrified.  
“Don’t worry, he was an asshole anyway.” Beverly says.   
“That’s fine. I never really knew my father and personally I don’t want to.” Sarah replies. Beverly gives a small laugh.   
“Would you like me to show you around Derry?” She asks.   
“Sure! That would be awesome.” Sarah replies.   
“Cool. Follow me.” Beverly leads Sarah out of the apartment and down the stairs. They walk towards Main Street. Beverly shows Sarah all the main buildings and small shops including the movie theatre, the grocery store, the butcher & the parks. They walk past the Standpipe and the Kenduskeag. They then make their way to the junkyard and the Barrens. During their trip, the girls talk about family, music & movies, school and other things. 

They finish the tour and go back inside into the apartment. Sarah goes into her new bedroom and sits down on the bed. She reads the article featuring Beverly. She reads Beverly’s part carefully but skims over the other boys’ parts until she reaches Richie Tozier’s part. She reads about him and finds out a couple things; he curses a LOT, he’s neglected by both of his parents and he gets really good grades. Sarah starts to develop a small crush on Richie Tozier. 

Sarah starts to think about Richie Tozier and wonders what he’s like in person. She is a ‘Trashmouth’, too but she is anxious about most things and tends to stutter when she’s nervous. She likes to experiment with different makeup looks and hair colours. But, all her hair colours are wigs. Underneath, her natural hair is golden brown. Her eyes are a beautiful shade of blue. One of her favourite looks is; natural hair and purple eyeshadow and purple lipstick. 

Beverly knocks on Sarah’s door.   
“Come in.” Sarah says. Beverly enters with two bowls of Kraft Mac n Cheese. She hands Sarah one of the bowls and a fork and sits on the bed. Beverly notices the newspaper article and picks it up. She looks at the photo and laughs.   
“This is almost a year old but we look so young!” Beverly says. “Especially Trashmouth.” She adds.   
“Trashmouth?” Sarah asks, curious and confused.   
“Richie Tozier. That’s what we call him. He swears a LOT!” Beverly replies.   
“What’s Richie like?” Sarah asks. Beverly tilts her head and frowns, thinking.   
“Horrible but very sweet at the same time. One minute, he would be insulting you and then the next, he would be comforting you when you’ve had a bad day.” Beverly says.   
“Aww, that’s so sweet.” Sarah says, her crush developing.   
“He’s also really good at video games.” Beverly replies.  
“I was kind of a ‘pro’ at video games when I was living in New York.” Sarah says.   
“You’re from New York?” Beverly asks, surprised.   
“Yeah. I moved to Derry because of the storm recently.” Sarah replies.  
“Storm?”  
“Yeah. Look.” Sarah passes Beverly a full sized newspaper. TERRIBLE STORM HITS NYC is printed in big, black letters.   
“It was so bad. Some people left New York for good, including me.” Sarah adds. They sit in silence. After a few seconds, Beverly says;  
“Wanna meet The Loser’s Club?”   
“The Loser’s Club?” Sarah asks, confused.   
“Yeah, my friends.” Beverly laughs.   
“Ok. Let’s go.” Sarah replies. They both exit Sarah’s room and out the front door. 

End of Chapter 1: Sarah Night Moves to Derry


	2. The 8th Loser

Beverly walks over to her bike and gets on.  
“I don’t have a bike.” Sarah says.  
“Hop on the back, behind me.” Beverly pats behind her. Sarah hops on the seat behind Beverly. They take off down the street.  
“Hey, can I call you Bev?” Sarah asks.  
“Sure! The other’s do.” Bev says. They head down towards the Kenduskeag. They slow down and stop in the Barrens where 6 boys all stand and sit around. They all wave.  
“Hey, Bev!” They say in unison.  
“Hey, guys, I found the 8th Loser!” Beverly says, walking towards them.  
“What?!” All of the boys say.  
“Meet Sarah Night.” Beverly says, gesturing towards Sarah.  
“Oh my, god! Richie’s here.” Sarah thinks. “He’s even more attractive in person.” She smiles. Beverly starts introducing the Losers to Sarah.  
“This is Bill Denbrough, my boyfriend.”  
Bill waves.  
“This is Eddie Kaspbrak. He, unfortunately, has asthma.”  
“Hi. Eddie says and then he takes a puff from his inhaler.”  
“This is Ben Hanscom. He reads a lot.”  
“Hello.” Ben says, with a book in his hand.  
“This is Mike Hanlon. He works with his grandfather for the butcher.”  
“Hey.” A young, kind black boy says. Sarah notices he is the only black person in the group but she doesn’t mind.  
“This is Stanley Uris. He’s a Jew.”  
“Nice to meet you. Call me Stan.” He says.  
“Does that mean you don’t have a dick.” Sarah asks, jokingly. Everyone laughs loudly, including Stan.  
“And, finally, this is Richie Tozier.” Bev finishes.  
“Hey.” Richie says, kind of shy. He snaps out of it and steps forward.  
“Richie Tozier’s the name and doing Voices is my game.” He says, effortlessly, playing it cool. Sarah laughs.  
“Are you Trashmouth?” She asks. Richie nods.  
“Nearly everybody calls me Trashmouth Tozier.” He says.  
“Well, Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier, it was nice meeting you.” Sarah replies. Richie reaches out his hand and Sarah shakes it but he zaps her.  
“Ouch!” She hisses.  
“Oh, fuck! I’m so sorry.” Richie says. “Are you ok?”  
“I will be, thank you.” Sarah replies. Eddie and Bill exchange a look.  
“Do you think...-“ Eddie begins.  
“M-Maybe.” Bill replies.  
“Sarah, do you want to hang out with us here?” Mike asks.  
“Sure, I’ve got nothing to do.” Sarah laughs. The others join in.  
“Cool.” Richie says. 

Sarah and the Loser’s hang out in the Barrens. Bill and Bev lie on the ground, holding hands. Mike and Stan throw a ball back and forth. Ben sits under a tree with a Pixie Stick, clearly jealous of Bill. Eddie stands barefoot in the Kenduskeag, looking at the nature. Richie and Sarah stand close together in the shade underneath a tree.  
“So, where are you from?” Richie asks.  
“New York City.” Sarah replies.  
“What was it like?” He asks.  
“Crowded.” She says. Richie laughs. He pulls out a cigarette packet from his pocket.  
“Want one?” Richie asks.  
“Sure.” Sarah replies.  
“Do you smoke often?” He asks.  
“Sometimes but not a lot.” She says. Richie opens the packet to see there is only one cigarette left.  
“Do you want to share it?” He asks.  
“If you want to.” Sarah replies. Richie puts the cigarette between Sarah’s lips and lights it for her. She takes a puff and passes it back to Richie. He takes a long puff and gives it to Sarah. They repeat this, back and forth. Eddie and Bill glance towards them.  
“Bill-.” Eddie starts.  
“D-Definitely.” Bill replies. 

Richie and Sarah continue to puff away.  
“Seriously, there’s nothing more sexier than a girl smoking.” Richie says. “Oh, wait, a girl with all of her clothes off is even more sexier.” He adds. Sarah coughs and chokes in shock.  
“What did you just say?!” She asks.  
“Nothing.” He replies, nervously.  
“Richie...? Why did you say that?” Sarah asks, gently.  
“Follow me.” He leads her through the thick trees in the Barrens and away from the Loser’s so they won’t see or hear what’s going on. Richie stops in the thickest part of the Barrens.  
“I know we’ve only just met but I like you so much. Maybe even love you.” Richie confesses, nervously.  
“I like you, too.” Sarah replies. Richie steps forward.  
“Sarah, have you ever been kissed?” He asks, softly.”  
“Once, in New York.” Sarah says. He steps even closer and then kisses her on the lips. They pull away, holding each other.  
“Your eyes are as dark as night.” Sarah says. Richie smiles. She takes off his glasses. Sarah gasps in surprise.  
“Oh my, god! You’re so fucking hot!” Sarah exclaims. Richie blushes and puts them back on.  
“Thank you. Wait, you swear too?” Richie asks.  
“Yeah, for a little while.” She replies. Richie laughs a little and they kiss again.  
“R-RICHIE, S-SARAH, WHERE’D YOU G-GO! C-COME B-BACK!” Bill shouts from a distance.  
“We should probably go back.” Sarah says. She kisses Richie’s cheek.  
“Hey, when everybody’s done here, do you want to go to my house?” He asks.  
“Would that be ok with your parents?” Sarah asks.  
“Dad’s always working at the dentist’s office. And, Mom’s too drunk to even notice me.” Richie rolls his eyes.  
“Oh. I’m so sorry.” Sarah says.  
“It’s ok. I’ve got the other Loser’s and, now, you.” He replies. He gives her a kiss.  
“Sure. I would love to come over.” She says.  
“Cool.” Richie replies. They give each other a kiss on the lips and then they head back to the Loser’s. 

“Hey, guys, I gotta go home. My mom would be waiting for me.” Eddie says. He gets up from the ground. “Bye, Sarah. It was nice meeting you.” He adds.  
“Thanks, Eddie, you too. See you later.” Sarah replies, waving. Eddie leaves on his bike. Ben, Mike and Stan all say their “see you later’s” and then left and went back to their homes. Bill and Bev get ready to go home.  
“Coming, Sarah?” Bev asks.  
“Oh, Richie invited me over to his house.” Sarah replies. Beverly nods her head.  
“Oh, ok, see you later at home. We’re having pizza for dinner.” She says.  
“Ooh, pizza! Can I come?” Richie says.  
“No, Richie, girls only.” Bev replies.  
“Fuck you, not fair!” He says, sticking up his middle finger.  
“Go fuck your hand or go, what was it that you said? ‘Tickle your pickle’. Like, seriously, who calls it a pickle?” Bev fires back.  
“A dick is like a pickle.” Richie replies.  
“They’re green?!” Bev says.  
“No! The shape.” Richie says.  
“Is that a pickle in your pants or are you just happy to see me.” Sarah jokes. All of them laugh.  
“Wow, you’re good.” Richie tells Sarah. She blushes.  
“Thanks, Richie.” She says.  
“We should probably get going.” He says.  
“See you later.” Bev says. She hops on her bike and leaves. Richie gets his bike and begins to hop on.  
“Where’s your bike?” He asks.  
“I don’t have one.” Sarah replies. Richie gets off his bike and tilts it for Sarah.  
“Here. You can ride on the back with me.” He says. Sarah gets on Richie’s bike behind him and then they leave the Barrens and go to Richie’s house.

End of Chapter 2: The 8th Loser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the 2nd chapter of Tozier And The Night. I’m so sorry that it took so long to get published. Thank you.  
> \- Alyssa


	3. The Tozier Residence

Richie and Sarah go speeding down Main Street. Sarah holds onto Richie’s body tightly as he pedals around the corner. They, then, arrive at Richie’s house. He puts his bike away and leads Sarah into the house. Inside the dining room stands Richie’s dad, Wentworth Tozier, reading documents from the Dentist’s office. Richie’s mother, Maggie Tozier, sits in the living room with a cigarette in her hand and a half-empty bottle of whiskey next to her. She sits puffing and drinking away, watching the ‘Derry Children’s Hour’ TV program which seems to suspiciously run every hour of every day. Sarah nervously stands behind Richie in the hallway.  
“Hey, mom, this is Sarah. She just moved to Derry.” Richie says. Maggie lifts the cigarette up to her mouth and takes a puff.  
“That’s nice, Richie.” She says, sarcastically. “Now fuck off. I’m busy.” She takes a swig of whiskey.  
“Oh, what, busy getting drunk?” Richie says, pissed off at her.  
“Don’t you fucking dare give me that tone, mister! Go to your room!” She shouts. “You little shit! You’re an asshole!” She continues to smoke and drink. She turns to Wentworth Tozier.  
“Why couldn’t we just have a girl, instead?” She yells to him.  
“What do you want me to do about it?” He shouts back.  
“I don’t fucking know!” They continue arguing as Richie and Sarah walk up the stairs. 

Richie and Sarah enter his room but Richie slams the door shut. He sits down on his bed and starts crying. Sarah sits down with him and hugs him tightly.  
“I’m sorry. I never cry in front of girls.” Richie sobs. “I feel like a fucking idiot.”  
“You’re not an idiot. You’re just upset.” Sarah says. Tears fall down Richie’s cheeks. He takes off his glasses.  
“Look at me.” Sarah says. Richie looks at her, sobbing. “One day, you’re going to move out and you’ll be a free man.” She adds. He gives a small smile. He reaches and grabs a tissue from the box on his nightstand. He wipes his eyes, blows his nose and puts his glasses back on.  
“Thank you.” He leans forward and kisses her.  
“I love you.” Sarah says, smiling. Richie’s eyes widen.  
“You do?”  
“Of course!” You’re funny, attractive and very caring.” She replies.  
“Well, do you want to be my girlfriend?” Richie asks.  
“Fuck yeah!” Sarah says. They hug and then kiss. Sarah lays down on the bed and Richie starts playing with her hair.  
“Just so you know, I love to experiment with makeup and wigs.” She says.  
“That’s cool. I’m fine with that.” Richie replies.  
“Cool. I’ll do a purple look.” Sarah says.  
“Awesome.” Richie replies. He looks over at his alarm clock. It reads 6:30.  
“Shit! It’s almost 7, the Derry curfew.” He says.  
“I would have to go back home, with Bev.” Sarah says.  
“I can drop you off, considering you don’t have a bike.” Richie laughs. They give each other a kiss before leaving Richie’s bedroom. 

They walk downstairs and Sarah notices the house is extremely quiet. The TV is turned off and Richie’s parents are nowhere to be seen.  
“Where is everybody? It’s so quiet.” Sarah says.  
“Dad’s at work, Mom’s passed out on the couch.” Richie replies. “Look.”  
They walk forward and see Maggie Tozier lying on the couch.  
“Are you sure she’s just passed out and not dead?” Sarah asks, concerned.  
“Don’t worry, she’ll wake up. See, she’s breathing.” He says. “It’s so funny, though, whenever she’s passed out, she can’t hear a thing until she wakes up. Watch this.” He says, smiling. He walks around to the other side of the couch and picks up the empty whiskey bottle. He raises it above his head and drops it. The bottle smashes on the floor and Sarah jumps but Maggie Tozier doesn’t.  
“Alright, let’s take you home.” Richie says. Sarah walks out the front door first and Richie grabs her ass. She turns around and gives him a funny look.  
“I had to do that.” He says. Sarah giggles. Richie gets out his bike and lets Sarah get on first. Once on, he pedals away under the setting sun. 

Sarah’s hands tighten around Richie’s body and she notices that he’s very skinny.  
“Oh my, god, you’re so fucking skinny.” She says. Richie shrugs.  
“I don’t know how, though.” He says.  
“Look at the sunset! It’s so pretty.” Sarah says.  
“I think you’re prettier.” Richie says. Sarah blushes. He pedals around the corner of Sarah and Beverly’s street. 

Richie stops his bike in front of the apartment building. He gets off and lets Sarah off. Beverly stands at the top of the stairs, smoking a cigarette but they don’t notice. She turns her head and looks down at Richie and Sarah. He gives Sarah a kiss.  
“Thank you for today. I had an awesome time.” She says.  
“Me too.” Richie replies. “See you tomorrow.” He adds. They give each other a last hug and kiss and Richie gets on his bike and then leaves. Sarah begins to walk towards the stairs when;  
“What was all that with Richie?” Beverly calls. Sarah jumps.  
“Fuck! Beverly, you scared the shit out of me!” She says, then walks up the stairs. “What are you doing out here?” Sarah asks.  
“Sometimes, I like to watch the sunset.” Bev replies. They both walk through the front door.  
“Are you and Richie dating?” Bev asks.  
“Yeah. We’ve just started today.” Sarah blushes.  
“Cool. There’s some pizza in the fridge for you, by the way.” Bev replies.  
“Thanks, Bev.” Sarah says. She goes to the fridge and pulls out a plate full of pizza slices. She puts the plate in the microwave, enters a time and then presses ‘start’.

End of Chapter 3: The Tozier Residence


	4. A Day In Derry (The Broken Cycle)

The next morning, Sarah wakes up from a good sleep. She gets dressed and then starts doing her makeup. She puts on purple eyeshadow and purple lipstick. Today, she didn’t feel like wearing her purple wig so, she walks out of her bedroom and Beverly is nowhere to be seen. Sarah glances over to the front door and sees a note. She walks over to the door and reads it;   
GONE TO BILL’S HOUSE. SEE YOU LATER, TODAY. MEET ME & THE LOSER’S IN THE BARRENS AT 2PM.   
Sarah grabs her purse and walks out the door and into town. 

As she walks past the movie theatre, Sarah notices there are arcade games. She walks in and looks around the foyer. She then spots Richie slamming the buttons on Street Fighter.   
“Richie!” Sarah calls. Richie turns towards her and he lights up. She walks over to him.   
“Holy shit, look at your makeup.” He says. “It looks so good!” He says, hugging her.   
“Oh, please, you call that good? She looks like an eggplant.” Greta Keene says, rudely. Her friends stand behind her with mean expressions on their ugly faces.  
“Excuse me! Shut the fuck up, Greta.” Richie says. “I think she looks stunning.” He adds. Sarah blushes.   
“Then you might want to change your glasses.” Greta replies, coolly.   
“What the hell are you even doing here?” Richie asks.   
“The girls and I were here to see a re-run of The Breakfast Club.” She replies.   
“Well, if the movie’s over, you can go leave now.” Richie says.   
“It’s so sad how your only friend is a girl.” Greta laughs. The other girls join in.   
“Actually, she’s my girlfriend and we have 6 other best friends and you only have 3 who are only friends with you just so they can be popular. So, stay the fuck away from us, bitch.” Richie says, coolly.   
“Whatever.” Greta and her friends leave.   
“Who was that?!” Sarah says to Richie.   
“Greta Keene. She’s the second worst bully in the entire school.” Richie replies.   
“Who’s the first?” Sarah asks.  
“Henry Bowers. He’s batshit crazy! Last year, he killed his father and his two friends, Belch Huggins and Victor Criss.” Richie says.   
“Holy shit.” She replies.   
“Yeah. Dark days last year.” He says. He decides that he shouldn’t tell her what happened last year because he doesn’t want to scare her. He would have to talk to the other Loser’s before he can tell Sarah anything.   
“It’s nearly 2pm, do you want to play a quick game of Street Fighter?” Richie asks.   
“Sure.” Sarah replies. Richie puts a coin into the slot and he stands behind her, holding and hugging her as she plays the game. 2pm comes and they leave the movie theatre. Outside, Richie’s bike is chained up against the bike rack. Richie gets it and lets Sarah get on first. He gets on and then rides away from the theatre and to the Barrens. 

When Richie and Sarah arrive in the Barrens, they see the other Loser’s putting their bikes against the trees and then sitting on the ground. Eddie slumps against a tree, looking sad.   
“What’s the matter, Eds, is your mom on her period.” Richie jokes.   
“Shut up, Richie, and don’t call me Eds. I hate it.” Eddie replies.  
“No, but seriously, what’s wrong?” Richie asks.  
“My mom is extremely mad at me because I stopped taking my medication.” He replies.  
“Your mom’s a bitch. I hate her.” Beverly says. Everybody nods, agreeing. Stan gets up to get some water. Halfway, he sees, stapled to a tree, a Missing Person’s poster. A young boy’s picture had been printed on it. The ‘last see’ date was today, Friday 13th July, 1990.   
“Uh, guys, a kid just went missing today.” Stan says.   
“What?!” The Loser’s exclaim. Everyone exchanges looks then suddenly Stan shouts;  
“My bike!” He picks it up and shows the others. It had been snapped completely in half.   
“Holy shit!” Ben says. Taped to the metal frame of the broken bike was a note. THE CYCLE HAS BEEN BROKEN! I WILL KILL YOU ALL! The note says.   
“Oh, m-my, g-god!” Bill says.   
“‘The cycle has been broken’. Does that mean IT’s come back?” Bev asks, scared.   
“Maybe.” Mike says.   
“But it’s supposed to come every 27 years.” Ben says.   
“Wait a minute, what’s going on?” Sarah asks, confused. Richie looks at everyone.  
“I think we should tell her.” Richie says.   
“I don’t know, Richie.” Eddie says.   
“Maybe she can help us.” Richie replies.   
“Tell me what?” Sarah asks.   
“T-Tell her, R-Richie.” Bill says.   
“Ok.” Richie replies. “In October, 1988, Bill’s younger brother, Georgie, was murdered. We figured out that it was a clown, named Pennywise The Dancing Clown, who did it. But he’s not human. He’s an evil creature that scares kids and eats them. We call him IT. Last year, he started scaring us. IT even broke Eddie’s arm and tried to eat him until we started attacking IT. Then we started fighting and we were separated. But Beverly got taken into the sewers by IT and we got her back and then we started fighting IT but then, he started crumbling to pieces and then he disappeared. We made a blood oath to finally defeat IT if he came back. Which, I think, IT did.” Richie explains. Sarah is white as a ghost.   
“What’s wrong?” He asks.   
“I’m afraid of clowns.” She says.   
“Me too.” Richie replies.   
“W-Well, if I-IT’s c-come b-back, d-do you w-want t-t-to help u-us?” Bill asks.  
“No asshole clown is going to kill my best friends. I want to help.” Sarah says. The Loser’s cheer and clap. But what they didn’t realise, Sarah has a huge secret.

Their afternoon in the Barrens has come to an end, for now. Everyone gets their bikes ready, except for Stan.   
“M-Meet here n-next w-week to d-discuss p-p-plans.” Bill instructs. Everyone nods and then leaves the Barrens. The Loser’s and Richie and Sarah ride on their bikes but Stan walks, carrying his broken bike with both hands. 

End of Chapter 4: A Day In Derry (The Broken Cycle)


	5. Richie Loses His Virginity

A couple days later, Sarah walks down Richie’s street. She stops in front of the house, takes a deep breath and then walks to the front door. Sarah knocks on the door and Maggie Tozier opens it, and she is clearly half-drunk.  
“What do you want?” Mrs Tozier says.  
“Mrs Tozier? I’m Sarah, Richie’s girlfriend. Is he here?” Sarah replies. Maggie moves out the way and lets Sarah into the house.  
“He’s upstairs in his room.” Maggie says.  
“Thank you, Mrs Tozier.” Sarah replies. She walks up the stairs towards Richie’s room. 

She stops just outside his door and notices that it’s open only little bit. She pushes the door open and sees Richie sitting on his bed, jerking off. Richie turns around and jumps, quickly putting his pants back on.   
“Oh my, god! Sarah, I’m so sorry you saw that! Fuck, I’m so embarrassed!” Richie says.  
“Don’t be.” Sarah replies. She walks over to him. She grabs his hands and holds them. Richie looks up into her eyes.  
“What a beautiful shade of blue.” He says. Sarah smiles.  
“What were you thinking about, when you were, you know, jerking off?” She asks.  
“You....naked.” Richie says, quiet and vulnerable.  
“Really?” Sarah asks. He nods. She sits down on his lap, facing him. They start kissing passionately and Richie starts feeling her body, her smooth skin. Sarah takes off his shirt and she starts kissing his neck. Richie reaches over to his nightstand and pulls open the drawer. He pulls out a small packet and shows Sarah. Her eyes grow wide.  
“Where did you get that?” She asks.  
“I stole it from the bathroom cabinet.” Richie replies. “Do you want to......?”  
“Want to..what?” Sarah asks. He looks around at the door.  
“Have sex?” He whispers, nervously.  
“What about your mom, wouldn’t she hear us?” She replies. They, then, hear the front door close. Richie gets up from the bed, without a shirt, and quickly goes downstairs. He looks out the window and sees Maggie Tozier pull out of the driveway. He goes back upstairs and into his room.  
“She’s going shopping, she won’t be back until a couple of hours.” Richie says.  
“I’m nervous. I’ve never done this before.” Sarah says.  
“I am too but we’ll be alright. I would never hurt you.” Richie kisses her cheek. He pulls of Sarah’s shirt, revealing her bra. He wraps his arms around her and unclips it. He pulls it off and stares at her, eyes wide open.  
“Oh my, god! You are so beautiful!” Richie exclaims. Sarah blushes. She unbuttons his jeans and pulls them off. He also pulls of Sarah’s pants and, neatly, puts them aside. They have stripped down to just their underwear.  
“You ready?” Richie asks, softly. Sarah nods. He pulls off his underwear, now completely naked. Sarah pulls off her own underwear and lies down on Richie’s bed. Richie opens the condom packet and puts it on himself. He lays on top of Sarah, carefully.  
“If it hurts too much, let me know.” Richie whispers. She nods. He thrusts himself into her and Sarah winces.   
“Are you ok?” Richie asks.  
“Yeah. Just go slow.” Sarah replies. He nods. He thrusts in and out very carefully and softly. A small moan comes out of Sarah’s mouth and Richie’s heart starts beating faster. He picks up the pace a bit more and more. They both moan in unison. He starts thrusts faster and harder. Sarah’s moans become more consistent. Richie bends his head down and starts kissing her neck. He then reaches down to her boobs and she moans loudly.   
“I love you, Richie.” She says, while moaning.  
“I love you, too, Sarah.” Richie replies. They French kiss as Richie thrusts more deeply. He then licks her nipples and Sarah moans more louder than before.  
“I’m going to cum.” Richie whispers, whimpering. He thrusts with all his might, faster and harder. Sarah has a big orgasm as Richie cums into the condom. He slowly stops thrusting and then fully comes to a stop. He carefully gets off her and then wraps his blanket around her and himself. They cuddle in his bed, out of breath.  
“That was fucking incredible.” Richie says, smiling. Sarah catches her breath.  
“That was amazing.” She says, kissing him.  
“You know, I liked you the first moment I saw you.” Richie confesses. Sarah looks up at him with a smile.  
“I read about you in a newspaper article and I developed a crush on you.” Sarah replies.  
“Really?” Richie says, smiling. She nods. “You are so fucking beautiful.” He adds. Sarah cuddles into him. He wraps his arms around her with the blanket. They lay for a few minutes.

“We should probably get dressed before Mom gets home.” Richie says. They both get up out of Richie’s bed and then start to get dressed. While getting dressed, Richie notices a flyer on his desk; MUSIC SHOW AT THE MOVIE THEATRE (FREE EVENT, ALL AGES BETWEEN 13 & 19)  
“Hey, Sarah, there’s a music show at the theatre tonight. Do you want to go?” Richie asks.   
“Ok. Sounds like fun.” She replies. They exit Richie’s bedroom and head out the front door. Richie gets on his bike with Sarah behind him. Richie pedals away from his house, turns and pedals down Main Street towards the theatre.

End of Chapter 5: Richie Loses His Virginity


	6. The Music Show

They get off and he chains the bike to the rack. Richie grabs Sarah’s hands and they walk into the theatre. When they walk in, they see a hundred teenagers, many ages, outside the auditorium doors, waiting to be let in. On the door, is a sign; DERRY ROCK MUSIC SHOW! (FREE EVENT). The doors open and everybody goes in, some cheering.  
“Where are the seats?” Sarah asks, surprised.  
“They must’ve taken them out for the show.” Richie replies. The lights in the auditorium turn off and the show begins. 

During the music show, cover bands play classic rock songs and everybody dances and sings along to every song, including Richie and Sarah. Halfway through the show, Sarah starts to get a headache.  
“It’s probably just the music.” She thinks, she taps Richie on the shoulder.  
“I’m gonna go to the bathroom.” Sarah says in his ear.   
“Ok.” Richie replies. Sarah walks out the door and towards the women’s toilet. The toilet is slightly empty until someone leaves. Now she’s alone. Sarah walks up to the sinks and looks at herself in the mirror. In the dim lighting, her eyes look darker than usual. Just then, both of her eyes turn completely BLACK like the eyes of a demon. And then, they turn completely WHITE! No iris or pupils. Then, her eyes turn back to normal.   
“Oh god, it’s happening again!” She thinks. A massive shot of pain rushes through her head and behind her eyes. Sarah hisses in pain grips her eyes in agony. She turns on the faucet, wets her hands and puts them against her face. She exits the bathroom, covering her eyes from public’s view. She goes back into the auditorium and goes to Richie.  
“Richie, I’m gonna go home. I’m not feeling well.” Sarah says, still covering her eyes.  
“Do you want me to take you home?” He asks. She shakes her head.  
“Are you sure?” He asks. Sarah nods.   
“Ok. Goodnight, Sarah. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Richie kisses her on the cheek and Sarah leaves. She leaves the theatre and walks home.

She arrives back home Beverly sits in the living room.  
“Hey, Sarah.” Bev says.  
“Hey, Bev, I’m gonna go to bed, I’m not feeling well.” Sarah replies.  
“Ok. Goodnight.” Beverly says. Sarah goes into her bedroom. She takes off her makeup, puts on her pyjamas and goes to bed. 

The next morning, Sarah wakes up feeling better and then the phone rings. Beverly answers it.  
“Hello?”  
“Hey, Bev, it’s Richie.”  
“Hey, is everything alright?” She asks, worried.  
“Yeah, I’m just checking up on Sarah.” Richie replies. “I fucking hope she’s ok.”  
“She will be.” Beverly says. Sarah walks up behind Bev. Bev turns around.   
“She just woke up. She’s here right now.” Bev says to Richie.  
“Can I talk to her?” Richie asks.  
“Of course.” Bev holds the phone to Sarah. “It’s for you.” She says.  
“Who is it?” Sarah asks.   
“Trashmouth.” Bev replies, passing the phone to her.  
“Hi, Richie.” Sarah says.  
“Hey, baby. How are you feeling?” Richie asks.  
“Much better.” She replies.  
“Fuck yes.” He whispers, breathing a sigh of relief. Sarah smiles.   
“I’ll see you later in the Barrens.” She says.  
“Ok. I love you. Bye.” Richie replies.  
“I love you, too.” She says. The line hangs up Sarah smiles like an idiot. Sarah and Beverly have breakfast and then head to the Barrens. 

End of Chapter 6: The Music Show


	7. Plans

The girls arrive in the Barrens where the other Loser’s sit around, talking. Richie stands under a tree, smoking a cigarette but when he sees Sarah, he quickly throws his cigarette on the ground and rushes over to her. He gives her a huge hug and lots of kisses.  
“I couldn’t even sleep last night, I was that worried about you.” Richie says.  
“Is that why you look like a beat up raccoon.” Sarah jokes. Richie puts his hands on his chest.   
“Ouch! Fuck, you got me good!” Richie jokes.  
“No but seriously, thank you. No ones really cared about me that much apart from my mother.” Sarah says.  
“What were your parents like?” Richie asks.  
“My mom was amazing. She always looked out for me. But my dad was never there. I guess he fucked my mother and then moved away.” She says.   
“T-That’s h-horrible.” Bill says. Sarah nods.  
“Hey, Bill, are we going to discuss plans?” Mike asks.  
“O-Oh, right, p-plans.” Bill replies. He grabs his bag and pours out the contents on the ground. On the ground lies fence spikes, knives, glass shards and a hammer. The Losers look at the items with surprised and confused expressions.  
“R-Remember, d-don’t be a-afraid. IT f-feeds off o-of f-fear.” Bill says.  
“Got it.” Ben says, with his thumbs up.  
“W-We’ll g-go d-down into the s-sewer t-t-tomorrow d-during the d-day.” Bill instructs. Everyone nods.   
“Wait, why are we going into the sewers?” Sarah asks.  
“That’s where IT lives.” Richie replies. She makes a disgusted face.   
“I know, it’s disgusting.” Eddie says.  
“Don’t worry, Eds, you’ll be fine.” Richie says.  
“Don’t call me Eds!” Eddie wraps his hands around Richie’s neck, yelling. Beverly snatched them apart.  
“Guys! Seriously! Can we not have a repeat of last year.” Bev says.   
“A-Anyways! P-P-Plans.” Bill says. Richie starts sniffing.  
“What’s that smell?” He says. He follows the scent and and his nose lands right over Sarah’s neck.  
“It’s you. You’re wearing perfume.” Richie says to her neck. She giggles.  
“*gasp* I could spray my perfume down IT’s throat!” Sarah says.   
“That’s a good idea! Do that!” Mike says.  
“Guys, do you remember Patrick Hockstetter?” Ben says. All nod. “He had a spray paint can and a match and he made a flamethrower. We could do that.” Ben adds.   
“Yeah!” Everyone says.   
“Ok, is everything figured out?” Beverly asks.   
“I-I th-think so.” Bill replies.  
“Where are we going to meet?” Sarah asks.   
“H-Here. Then w-we’re g-gonna make o-our w-way to 2-29 Neibolt s-street.” Bill says.   
“What time?” Mike asks.   
“M-Maybe 10. T-Tomorrow, g-get p-plenty of s-sleep.” Bill replies.   
“Class dismissed.” Richie jokes. Sarah giggles. 

Everyone leaves the Barrens and goes back home to prepare for tomorrow’s fight with IT. They make their weapons and they use spray deodorant and matches for flamethrowers. Richie stands outside of his house, smashing his mom’s alcohol bottles and collecting the glass. Mike get the bolt gun and some switchblades from his grandfather’s garage. Ben makes a ‘blinding powder’ made from sidewalk chalk. Stan, Sarah and Bev grab all of the sharp objects from their kitchens. Eddie gets his inhaler but he’s not going to use it for his asthma, he will spray it in IT’s face. Bill gathers his weapons from earlier and puts them in his backpack, ready for tomorrow.

End of Chapter 7: Plans


	8. The 2nd Encounter With IT (A Big Secret Revealed)

Everyone wakes up, eats breakfast and heads to the Barrens. They all arrive at around the same time, carrying their weapons with them.   
“Ok, Losers, let’s have a test run for our weapons.” Ben says. Sarah gets out her perfume and presses down the sprayer. Beverly tests the ‘deodorant flamethrowers’ and they work perfectly. Richie stabs a piece of wood with a shard of glass and then a knife and finally, a fence spike to test the accuracy. Suddenly, Henry Bowers comes up towards the Losers.   
“I thought I could smell Loser and, look, here you are.” Henry sneers.  
“What the fuck do you want, Henry?” Richie says. Henry glances towards Sarah. He steps forward.  
“Fresh meat.” He licks his lips in a creepy, animalistic way.  
“Get the fuck away from her!” Richie says, getting angry. Henry walks up to Sarah and starts smelling her.  
“Man, the things I could do to you.” He says. He reaches down and cups his crotch and starts rubbing it.  
“You disgusting pig!” Beverly says.  
“Fuck off.” Richie says, grabbing Sarah and pulling her away.  
“I killed Belch Huggins and Victor Criss. And, now, I’m going to kill you!” Henry smiles creepily. The Losers pick up their weapons.   
“Yeah, and who else?” Mike says, smartly.   
“Let’s just say, the Clown told me to do it but I also did it because I wanted to.” Henry says. He suddenly growls like an animal. Richie punches Henry in the nose and he gets a nosebleed but his blood starts floating. The Loser start stabbing Henry and he gets badly injured. The blood coming out of him starts floating as well. Out of nowhere, behind Henry, appears Pennywise The Dancing Clown. IT puts a white-gloved hand on Henry’s shoulder and gives him a kiss on the lips. All of the Losers stand, looking horrified and disgusted. Richie pulls Sarah behind him.   
“Go home and rest, Henry. You’ve done well.” IT says. Henry slowly walks towards an entrance of the sewers and goes inside. 

IT turns slowly towards the Losers.   
“Did you really think you could stop me. You’re just a bunch of Losers, you’re nothing.” IT says. An evil cackle comes booming out of IT’s mouth.   
“A-And we w-will.” Bill says.  
“P-P-Poor S-Stuttering B-B-Bill.” IT mocks, laughing. IT suddenly starts smelling.  
“There’s another Loser, an 8th. Show yourself.” IT commands. Sarah steps out from behind Richie, looking evil and angry.  
“Hello, Father.” She says. IT gags.  
“FATHER?!” The Losers all shout, shocked and confused.   
“It’s true. Pennywise is my father.” Sarah replies, disappointed.   
“How?!” Richie exclaims.  
“He was the one who fucked my mother and fled, leaving her to raise me by herself.” Sarah says, angrily. “And now, Dad, we’re gonna fucking kill you.”  
“*gags* Don’t call me dad, you little shit.” IT says. Everyone gets their weapons and starts attacking. IT growls and yells in pain.  
“That’s right, you stupid motherfucker.” Richie yells. Everyone is yelling and attacking. There are quick flashes of flames and mists of perfume. Blood starts floating rapidly. Everything turns dark but they still keep fighting. The black smoke goes away and IT is nowhere to be seen.  
“Where the fuck did IT go?” Richie asks, confused. The other Losers stand around looking confused, also.   
“I think IT’s injured but not dead.” Sarah says, out of breath.  
“So, let me get this straight, Pennywise is your dad?” Beverly asks.  
“Unfortunately, yes.” Sarah replies.   
“Is that it now, do we just go home and pretend like nothing happened?” Ben asks, sarcastically.   
“Well, I wanna go home after that.” Eddie says.   
“I-It’s ok, E-Eddie, we’ll b-be b-better prepared, n-next t-time” Bill says. “I-If we’ve d-done it b-before, we can d-do it a-again.” He adds.  
“Are you serious, Bill. I can’t do this!” Stan shouts.   
“Stan, we’ve done this before, we’re going to do this again because IT’s not dead. We’re going to kill IT and you have to be there.” Bev says.   
“Fine.” Stan says. Bill glances towards Sarah and notices that she looks worried.   
“S-Sarah? W-W-What’s w-wrong?” Bill asks.   
“I know how to kill IT.” She replies.   
“Tell us.” Richie says.  
“You would probably be afraid of me for the rest of your lives.” Sarah replies.   
“We’ve dealt with IT, how bad can it be?” Richie laughs.   
“Well, unlike IT, I’m friendly. I know how to communicate and I even know how to love, obviously.” Sarah points to Richie who waves to everyone, jokingly. 

“But I am even worse than Pennywise. I am half human and half monster. Richie, do you remember when we went to the music show?” Sarah asks and Richie nods. “I went home because I had a headache. But, that excuse was a cover-up. I did have a headache because something bad happened with my eyes. They turned completely black and then completely white. Like this.” Sarah shuts her eyes tightly and then opens them widely. Everyone sees that her eyes have now turned black. They flicker and then turn white. And then, normal.   
“‘You’re eyes are as dark as Night’” Richie says their phrase.   
“Yes. I can kill IT.” Sarah replies. “Meet here tomorrow, 1pm. Get plenty of sleep.” She adds. Everyone nods. 

End of Chapter 8: The 2nd Encounter With IT (A Big Secret Revealed)


	9. The Final Battle

*WARNING: this chapter has graphic content towards the end!!*

The next day, The Losers Club meet in the Barrens. Everyone carries their weapons but Sarah doesn’t think that’s necessary. Sarah also brought walkie-talkies for everybody.  
“Ok, before we go, I want everyone to think of the most positive thing to you, ever. Happiness overpowers fear.” Sarah says. The Losers start thinking positively.  
“Keep that thought with you at all times, even when things get scary.” She says.  
“Is IT going to see us here like yesterday?” Mike asks.  
“No. We’re going to meet him somewhere where he was most vulnerable, when he was about to go into hibernation.” Sarah replies. “I don’t know where we’re going or what we’re gonna do. So, prepare for the worst.” Sarah adds.  
“How do we get there?” Richie asks.  
“Teleportation. Everyone join hands.” Sarah says. Everyone joins their hands together and all 8 Losers form a circle.  
“Close your eyes.” Sarah instructs. The Losers close their eyes and they suddenly feel like they are floating.

The Losers open their eyes and they find themselves in the foyer of a beautiful, gigantic mansion. White walls, marble floors with furniture and photo frames of gold. They look around in amazement.  
“Where the fuck are we?” Richie asks.  
“Pennywise’s mansion. Before he fled into the sewers.” Sarah says. She spots a plaque on the wall.  
MANSION OF MR. BOB GRAY  
AKA PENNYWISE THE DANCING CLOWN  
1800s. The plaque reads.  
“Pennywise was very popular in the late 1700s but when the 1800s came, nobody liked him anymore so Mr. Bob Gray decided to live in the sewers. We have traveled back in time to the 1800s, when his popularity was dying.” Sarah explains. Pennywise suddenly appears at the top of the grand staircase.  
“Well, a very un-welcome to you.” IT grins. “I’m guessing you have come here to kill me.” You have to catch me first.” His evil laugh echoes through the mansion and he disappears. 

The Losers all start running in different directions. They search in many rooms but they don’t see IT anywhere. Bill and Bev open many cabinets and doors. Mike walks cautiously with the bolt-gun. Ben and Stan wander with the blinding powder. Eddie sneaks with the flamethrower, ready to fire. Richie and Sarah walk, hand-in-hand, looking everywhere. They walk into a very nice bedroom and Sarah lies down on the bed, exhausted. Richie climbs on top of her and starts kissing her. She lightly pushes him away.  
“Richie, we’re not here to fuck around.” Sarah says.  
“Oh, but, please! Seeing you makes me horny as fuck.” Richie replies.  
“No, Richie, we’re here for a reason.” She replies. He gets off her and they exit the room. As they are walking, suddenly, ITs laugh BOOMS through the mansion and everybody breaks out into a speeding run. The Loser’s nearly crash into each other and they meet in the middle.  
“W-Where’s I-IT?” Bill asks.  
“No idea.” Sarah replies. They now all walk together through the long hallway towards the front door. The Losers open both doors and leave the mansion. In the distance, in the neatly trimmed open field, stands Pennywise, waiting for them.

The Losers walk up to Pennywise and gather in front of him.  
“We ran our asses off, searching for you, to then find you playing in the grass. What the fuck?!” Richie says. IT chuckles.  
“How about we make a deal? Give me Night and I’ll let you all go.” IT says. The sky slowly starts to turn grey.  
“The Losers would never do that.” Sarah says. “They’re my Losers and I’m their Loser, too. You are nothing.” She says. IT smiles.  
“Wait ‘til they see you now.” Pennywise replies. Sarah’s outfit completely changes from a blue plaid shirt to a black pleather jumpsuit with short, shredded sleeves and a shredded black tulle over skirt. On her feet, black heelless boots with silver spikes on the back. Sarah’s fingernails turn black and they grow into claws. Her chest and arms become dirty with black fireplace soot. On her face, a black version of Pennywise’s makeup appears.  
“What the fuck?” Eddie exclaims.  
“What have you done to her?” Stan asks, shocked.  
“This is my true form. It’s rare but it’s true.” Sarah explains.  
“I think it’s sexy.” Richie says. Sarah shakes her head.  
“You’ll change your mind when you see what I’m capable of.” She replies. She turns to Pennywise. “Which reminds me, you’re afraid of me. Because you know that I’m scarier than you. So lets do this, motherfucker.” Sarah starts to grow taller and taller. Dark grey clouds roll in and lightning strikes. Pennywise steps backwards, scared. Her eyes turn black and then white. She leans down and looks at IT and she smiles, revealing razor-sharp pointed teeth, exactly like his.  
“Losers, now!” Sarah’s voice explodes in the field. Everyone gathers their sharp weapons and flamethrowers and starts attacking. Blood floats in all directions. Sarah claws and bites IT. She grabs IT’s face and IT grabs hers, both screaming. Her eyes change from black to white, wildly. Suddenly, Richie comes flying through the air with a sharp fence spike.  
“RICHIE!” Sarah screams, worried. He stabs IT in the heart and holds the spike in its place. IT drops to the ground, bleeding out.  
“You are a fucking asshole, you know that, right?” Sarah says. “You fucking eat kids! And what about poor Georgie?” Suddenly, Georgie Denbrough appears next to Sarah, holding her hand.  
“G-Georgie!” Bill whispers, shocked.  
“Why’d you do it, Pennywise? You said I could have my boat back but look what you’ve done. This is all your fault!” Georgie shouts, crying. Sarah crouches down.  
“It’s ok, Georgie. I can give you a new arm. Would you like that?” She says. Georgie nods and Sarah hugs him and closes her eyes. She opens her eyes again and steps backwards. Everyone sees that that Sarah has given Georgie a completely new arm. He gives Sarah a huge hug.  
“Billy, I have a new arm, now!” He runs to Bill.  
“T-That’s amazing, G-Georgie.” Bill replies.  
“Georgie, it’s time to go. Do you have any last words you want to say to Bill?” Sarah asks. Georgie hugs Bill.  
“I love you, Billy. I always will.” He says.  
“I-I love y-you, t-too, G-Georgie.” Bill replies. They hug each other one last time and Sarah sends him away, disappearing in thin mist.  
“W-Where have y-you sent h-him?” Bill asks.  
“To his proper grave. Where he was supposed to go. And, now, he will Rest In Peace.” Sarah replies. A single tear falls from Bill’s eye, down his cheek.

Pennywise still lies on the ground, in pain, with a stupid, sad look on his face.  
“Now, Father, we’re gonna fucking kill you!” Sarah kicks IT in the face.  
“There’s only one way to kill me.” IT chuckles through the pain.  
“Tell us!” Sarah demands.  
“One of you has to be sacrificed and die in order to kill me. And it can’t be you, Night.” IT says.  
“NO! I’m not doing that to one of my best friends!” Sarah replies.  
“Do you want to kill me?” IT mocks.  
“Yes. But-.” Sarah starts.  
“Then it’s the only way, is it?” Pennywise says, smiling painfully.  
“Wait, what the fuck is going on?” Richie asks.  
“*sigh* I have to kill one of you to kill IT.” Sarah says.

Stan steps forward.  
“I’ll do it.”  
Everyone gasps.  
“Stan, you should know, it’s not simple like stabbing or shooting you. I have to literally eat you alive.” Sarah says, her voice quivering.  
“Kill me.” Stan replies. “I hate my life, anyway. I’m so sick of school and my family. I’m tired of being bullied and pretending that I’m Jewish. Truth is, I don’t give a shit about all that stuff.” He says. Everyone looks at him, shocked.  
“Are you sure about this, Stan?” Sarah asks.  
“Yes.” Stan replies.  
“Any last words?” She asks.  
“Once a Loser, always a Loser.” Stan says.  
Sarah steps forward, revealing sharp teeth and black eyes, with sharp claws. Suddenly, she RIPS off stan’s arm and eats it. He SCREAMS in intense and agonising pain. The other Losers stare, crying and feeling horrified. Sarah starts crying as she tears off the other arm. Her eyes turn back to normal and her teeth turn normal but very sharp. She then STABS her hand into Stan’s stomach and RIPS out his intestines. He falls to the ground. His screams grow quieter and Sarah continues to cry as she eats.  
“No.” She sobs. She eats the rest of his insides and then his legs. Her mouth and hands covered in blood. When Sarah finishes eating, she falls to the ground, crying hardly. She wipes her mouth, still sobbing. Behind them, the Losers notice that Pennywise is on the ground, groaning. He then starts to float in mid-air. IT starts disintegrating into a million pieces, floating towards the sky and then disappearing. IT is dead forever.  
“We did it!” Bev cheers while still crying, hugging Bill.  
“Let’s go back home.” Sarah sobs, softly. They all join hands and then find themselves in the Barrens, back in 1990.

End of Chapter 9: The Final Battle


	10. The Curse Of Derry Is Gone (Final Chapter)

In Derry, Maine, the citizens walk around, confused. Like they were knocked out of a trance. Sarah is now wearing normal clothing.  
“Does this mean all of the missing kids are now dead?” Mike asks.  
“Yes. They’re now dead.” Sarah says, wiping her eyes.  
“I’m really gonna miss Georgie. I love him so much.” Bill says. “I love my family, I love Beverly and I love you guys.” He says without stuttering.  
“Bill! You’re not stuttering. What the fuck?!” Richie exclaims, happily.  
“I guess I’m not.” Bill replies, smiling.  
“Sarah, could you please tell us the story of how Pennywise was your father?” Ben asks.  
“Sure.” Sarah replies. “27 years ago, my mother lived in Derry. Pennywise was doing a show and he invited her backstage. She liked his work and she invited him back to her place. They had a One Night Stand but she fell pregnant with me. She left Derry to go to New York City. She had me and we lived our lives there. She warned me about IT. When the storm in NYC hit, mom sent me off to Derry to kill him. Also, the reason why I was afraid of my dad and clowns was because they were connected.” Sarah says.  
“Wait, 27 years ago?” Richie asks, confused.  
“That’s the thing, I’m actually 27 years old. Always have been, always will be.” Sarah replies. Everybody’s jaws drop open.  
“What?!” They all say.  
“I fucked a 27-yr-old?” Richie says.  
“What the fuck, Richard?!” Sarah exclaims.  
“How do you know my real name is Richard?” Richie asks.  
“It’s obvious. Richie is short for Richard.” Sarah says.  
“Wait, you two had sex?” Bev asks.  
“Yes, it’s true, Richie and I had sex.” Sarah says, in a mocking voice. Richie winks.  
“Do you remember when we first met and we zapped each other?” She asks him.  
“Yeah.”  
“That was the ‘spark’. That was when we fell in love.” Sarah explains. Richie gives her a kiss.  
“You know, Richie’s changed a lot in the past year. He’s a lot more sensitive.” Bill says.  
“He’s still an asshole, though.” Eddie replies.  
“Guys, I’m standing right here.” Richie says.  
“Don’t worry, you’ll always be my asshole.” Sarah cuddles him. The other Losers start laughing and Richie sticks up the middle finger.  
“I have to admit, it’s true.” He says. Everyone laughs.  
“Who wants to spend the day in town?” Ben asks.  
“I do!” All say in unison.

Everyone leaves the Barrens and walk together through town. A newspaper stuck to a shop window reads; MISSING KIDS ANNOUNCED DEAD! Another one reads; DERRY CHILDREN’S HOUR CANCELLED! In the distance, the Losers hear;  
“Sarah! Sarah!”  
Sarah recognises the voice.  
“Mom!” She shouts, surprised. They run up to each other and give a huge hug.  
“I thought I’d never see you again. What are you doing here?” Sarah says, smiling.  
“I’ve decided to move to Derry. I didn’t really like New York, anyway.” Sarah’s mom says.  
“Everyone, this is my mom, Dianne Night.” Sarah says. Dianne waves.  
“Mom, this is The Loser’s Club.” Sarah says. “This is Bill Denbrough, Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak, Ben Hanscom, Mike Hanlon and my boyfriend, Richie Tozier.” She points to all of them.  
“Boyfriend, huh? You better be treating her well.” Dianne says.  
“Of course, nothing but the best.” Richie replies. “By the way, can I just say that your name kind of sounds like ‘day and night’ with a weird accent.” He says.  
“Yeah, it kinda does.” Dianne laughs.  
“Richie does Voices so he’s kind of an expert on different accents.” Sarah tells her.  
“Hey, guys?” There’s something I wanna tell you.” Eddie says, nervously.  
“Yeah?” All say.  
“I’m gay.” Eddie replies.  
“I’m bisexual if that makes you feel any better?” Richie says.  
“Really?” Everyone says.  
“No problem with that, right everyone?” Sarah says, everyone nods.  
“Don’t worry, Eddie, there’s plenty of gay guys back in New York. Maybe we can all go and visit one day?” Dianne says.  
“Awesome!” The Losers reply.  
“But, first, we should have a private funeral for Stan.” Bill says.  
“Who’s Stan?” Dianne asks.”  
“Stanley Uris. He was one of the Losers but he died during the battle we just had with IT.” Bill explains.  
“Oh. I’m so sorry to hear.” She replies.  
“Let’s go back to the Barrens and have the funeral there.” Sarah says.  
“Ok. Let’s go.” Bill replies. Everyone leaves Main Street to go to the Barrens.

Everyone arrives at the Barrens with flowers and a handmade wooden tombstone. They set stan’ broken bike under a tree and put the tombstone behind it. Everyone puts down flowers. Carved into the wood says;  
Stanley Uris  
Born: 1976  
Died: 1990  
‘Once a Loser, always a Loser.’  
“Losers, we’re gathered here today to say goodbye to Stanley Uris. An amazing friend who sacrificed himself to save us.” Bill says. Everybody starts crying.  
“He pretended to be someone who he wasn’t just to please others and make others happy. Stan wasn’t afraid to stand up for what he believed in and he always told the truth. Stan, you’re a fucking legend and we all love you.” Bill finishes. Everyone claps.  
“Every time I come to the Barrens, I’m gonna put a flower down for Stan.” Sarah says.  
“Me too.” Richie replies.  
“Same.” Everyone else agrees. All, now, 7 Losers stand up in a circle and they join hands for friendship, bravery and love.  
“See you later, guys. I have to go.” Eddie says. He leaves.

Everyone starts leaving one by one. Richie and Sarah are the only ones left in the Barrens. They had just finished a shared cigarette and are now cuddling under a tree.  
“You know, I’ve always loved coming here.” Richie says. “But, more importantly, I love you more.”  
“In New York, I had always felt like I never belonged but in Derry, with you and everybody else, I feel like I truly belong here.” Sarah replies.  
“I love you so much, Night.” Richie Tozier says.  
“I love you, too, Trashmouth.” Sarah Night replies. They give each other a kiss on the lips and continue to cuddle under the tree within the peace and quiet.

 

The End

Tozier And The Night

A spin-off of Stephen King’s IT


End file.
